The Prague Solution - A Sequel
by AddisonRules
Summary: Once again in the quiet between battles, Melinda May and Natasha Romanoff find some time to talk and just be, because they both need someone who gets it.


After the season finale of AoS and seeing "Age of Ultron" twice, I just really needed this to happen. Obviously, spoiler-rific if you aren't caught up on the show or haven't seen the movie.

This is a sequel to "The Prague Solution," which you don't need to have read to enjoy this, but it might give you an extra smile if you have. And I'll say again, I own nothing because if I did, the Avengers would be on AoS all the time!

* * *

Melinda is on day four of her vacation when the text message finds her.

"Prague."

She doesn't need more than that to know who it is. The downfall of SHIELD under Alexander Pierce has changed a lot in the world, but not the connections May had absolute faith in. Some bonds were unbreakable, and few people were as important to her as Natasha Romanoff.

Years earlier, a mission in Prague had gone sideways, and the end result had been the creation of a drop that always left information on where Natasha, Clint, Phil, and Melinda were on missions they didn't work together. This made certain one could find the others, always, if no extraction team was coming to save the day.

The drop had evolved over time, changing from a secure location they all could access to, now, a simple system of checking in. "Prague" on your text meant "Where are you?" and an immediate response of some kind was required. If the answer was confidential, "Out of range" was an acceptable answer. But today, Melinda replied with the coordinates to her mother's house, then followed with a simple question, knowing she could be in upstate New York at the new Avenger facility in less than two hours.

"Need a fly by?"

"Need an escape hatch. I'll bring dinner."

Melinda smiled and laid back down on the towel she had set out near the lake on her mother's property. She's alone here, her mother off for the day doing things she'd made clear were not her daughter's business and Andrew has headed back to settle up some loose ends at home because Skye worked him like a fiddle and got him to agree to stay and help her with her new team of Inhumans.

She doesn't begrudge him the decision nor Skye the effort. Andrew will be incredibly valuable to them going forward with all the unknowns facing them. Everyone is a little scarred by how far Jiaying was willing to go to secure the future she envisioned for her people. And they are keenly aware that others among the Inhuman population still believe that SHIELD is a threat to be eliminated, not an ally to be trusted. May knows her team will need every advantage they can get, and Andrew's value will be immense in the coming months… or years… ahead.

And Bobbi… May stopped by to see her before leaving, and she recognized that empty, lost look in Bobbi's eyes the moment the blonde looked up at her. Andrew can help with that, too.

Her first two days away from the base had been spent with Andrew alone, sitting on a beach, talking. All the words Melinda hadn't been able to say seven years ago poured out… and together, she and Andrew grieved the life they'd lost, the child they'd never have, and finally, it felt like they'd said good-bye in a way that meant they could coexist without getting in the way of one another moving on.

It won't make for an easy dynamic, to be certain. There is so much to work out with Phil… more than she really wanted to leave hanging, but the chance to get away and clear her head was too important to miss. Still, May knows the first thing on her to do list once she gets home is a lengthy talk with her partner, boss, friend… she's too tired to try to think of the right word to describe what Coulson is to her. That effort seems better saved for when she has Nat with her, and a lot of booze.

The temptation to phone in and check up on the base is constant, but so far, May's been able to resist. Coulson's kept his word as well, and no one has reached out to her. It was his idea, and Melinda remains a little stunned by it. She can't deny that in the moment, there had been a flash of "he doesn't need me," but it was quickly assuaged by the concern on Phil's face as he struggled to secure his sling on his own.

" _I know it seems like I take you for granted. But I do understand what I'm asking of you. And I know you wouldn't be here requesting this time if you didn't really need it. The least I can do is keep your phone from ringing off the hook with calls from me and the kids."_

She's grateful for the sacrifice, and she knows that's what it is to him, to them. Melinda had no idea how much she needed to disconnect completely, to just breathe and not be on guard, ready to fight 24/7. But the feeling of being cut off from her team, especially Skye, after what they've just been through… the freedom she's enjoying doesn't come without the cost of missing them all terribly.

A swim, a run, and a long, hot shower provide enough distraction to keep May from calling the Playground or Coulson or Skye while she waits for company. And by the time she comes downstairs, a quinjet is setting down in the grove of trees her mother keeps for occasions just like this.

Natasha's not planning to stay long; May can tell from what she carries with her - a backpack, a gear bag, and a briefcase Melinda imagines is full of some new tech either Stark or Fury is passing their way.

"There's booze in one of those, right?"

The sly grin May came to know so well while she tested out the fighting skills of "Barton's stray" years ago pulls at the corners of Nat's mouth.

"Top shelf. Stark won't miss it."

An hour later, they're sprawled out in Lian May's living room, bottle open, glasses half-full, and the decadent Italian feast Nat had brought with her devoured.

"So you still pissed at Phil?"

May can't help but to roll her eyes and take another sip of her drink.

"Fury?"

"He's a horrible gossip, and Hill and I are the only Avengers who know Coulson's alive."

It wasn't clear how much longer that would be true. The world got more insane every day, and Melinda felt the time when all the Avengers would have to learn the truth was coming soon. Keeping the Inhumans a secret was a priority… but if word got out, they were going to need all the help they could get to quell public fears, and in all likelihood, the Avengers would be key in that effort.

"It wasn't Theta Protocol," May admits before she tops off both their glasses. "He's director. He can have secrets, even if it makes it harder for me to do my job and watch his back."

Nat nods and waits. They're good at this… letting the other find the words they need. Only once had Natasha ever tried to force words between them, and then it had been in desperation in the weeks following Melinda's split from Andrew when she had basically tried to will herself to die.

"Things were difficult. And I did what I could to help. But he needed more than that… so he went to Andrew. That's the secret I'm mad about."

Melinda watches Natasha struggle to find a response to that. Andrew has been the equivalent of splintered ice… a topic that for years had been fraught with danger. May hadn't meant for that to be the case, but the pain of missing him had only been manageable when she pretended he didn't exist.

"Yeah, I get you being pissed. Andrew is sacred ground, and Phil knows that. Bad on him for not trusting you to understand he needed another hand on the wheel. But hey, at least you can be pissed in person."

After Jiaying's death and after they had gotten their team back to the base in one piece, May had called Fury to ask him to pull out all the stops he could looking for Ward. That's when she'd heard the full story about Banner's disappearing act. Then Fury had asked for a favor of his own.

"I saw the footage, Nat. The thing Bruce was most afraid of happened. And when you see the people you meant to protect looking at you in fear…" Melinda sighed, remembering the cargo hold last year and the look on Fitz's face when he'd thought, for just a moment, that she was a traitor. Even now, it stung. "He's not running from you. Just know that. I'm kind of an expert in this area."

That at least got the redhead to smile… a real one, not the one she used when she was trying to pretend to be okay.

"I want to give him time, but I just wish I knew where he was."

May feels the smile blossom on her face as she reaches into her pocket and tosses a flash drive, which Natasha catches in one hand.

"Mom talked to some people. There's a disaster relief clinic in Charikot that has been graced with the presence of a curly-haired American doctor. He's going by the name Roman Nichols."

"Fury?" Nat asks.

"Terrible gossip," May echoes.

Nat gives away more in the way she looks at the flash drive than she probably ever intends to, but Melinda imagines that's the same thing she does when she looks at Coulson and thinks no one is watching. What's built up between Natasha and Bruce over the last few years happened mostly under the radar, born of mutual trust and respect and a like-minded sense of feeling like all the good they've done could be erased in one horrible backslide.

"Laura told me Clint had no idea. Clueless as ever, I see."

Nat's laugh fills the room.

"That's our Hawkeye."

Melinda sighs, her eyes reflexively shifting toward her still silent phone.

"Skye will call you if she needs you."

Unlike their beloved Barton, Natasha never misses anything.

"Maybe I was waiting for Coulson to call."

"He knows better," Nat offers as she pours them both another drink. "He's in the dog house. Coulson will wait till you get home so he can use his googly eyes on you."

"Every time!"

They're both laughing so hard, some of Stark's top-shelf booze hits the floor, and Melinda is moving to get a towel to clean up when her phone rings. She stops cold at the sight of "Skye" on her screen, and can barely get to the device fast enough.

"Skye?"

"May, he's gonna kill me for calling you, but please, you need to come home."

"What happened?"

She listens, every muscle in her body going rigid as Skye recounts the details of Simmons' disappearance, the realization of what happened with the Kree stone, and how every attempt to free the young doctor has failed.

Natasha is already packing, and Melinda knows her expression is probably all her friend needed to know something bad has happened. She sits at her mother's computer, logging on to send Andrew an e-mail to head back to base when he's ready, that she's needed now, as Skye fights tears on the other end of the line.

"Fitz is barely functioning, and Coulson has Hill trying to reach Thor, but who knows how long that might take, and I… I'm sorry, this is so selfish. I know you needed time away…"

"Never apologize for needing my help," May orders, though her tone is far softer than when she's in full S.O. mode. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Skye manages to put strength back in her voice as she offers a "thank you" before hanging up, and Melinda is already dialing Coulson's number as she turns back toward her formidable visitor.

"Can you drop me at the base?"

"Happy to. And I told you she'd call when she needed you."

Even with the awful knot that's twisted in her gut knowing Simmons is in trouble and her team is once again under intense emotional strain, Melinda still manages a small smile.

"You did."

Coulson answers as she reaches the top step and moves into her room to start packing. May hears a deep sigh pour out of him before he says her name.

"Melinda."

"I'm on my way. Do not yell at Skye for calling me."

"I wanted to, but I promised."

"I understand. But it's time to break the seal. Call Stark."

The lengthy pause tells her he's already been mulling it over for hours, and she understands why Phil is reluctant. There are a lot of hurt feelings pending the revelation of his resurrection, and it all feels too personal to be important given the enemies they're facing.

"It's Jemma, Phil. Call him. Maybe he can help."

"Yes. I'll see you soon?"

"Soon."

She packs faster than she expected, scrawls out a note for her mother, and races back downstairs to find Natasha ready to go.

"You sober enough to fly?" May asks, and the disdain on Nat's face in response is priceless.

"Phil's calling Stark. Just warning you of the impending explosion. But one of our kids is in trouble."

Nat nods and opens the door. Melinda locks it behind them.

"Stark's savior complex will trump his outrage. Besides, he really does love Phil. You guys have that in common."

They climb into the quinjet, buckle up, and in moments, Nat has them in the air and headed for the Playground.

"You heading to Nepal after you drop me off?"

The enormity of the decision fills the cockpit, and Melinda waits while Natasha really considers the outcome of going versus keeping her distance.

"He's not running from me, right?"

Melinda nods, and Natasha takes a deep breath.

"Well, it sounds like you might need both the science bros to help with this rock thing. So, yeah, I'm gonna take a ride."

They fall silent after that because they've always been just as good at quiet together as they are at having fun, torturing Coulson and Barton with pranks and jokes at every turn. It's only when they get ready to set down at the Playground that Natasha finally speaks again.

"You ready to let them love you back?"

The time since Melinda shut herself off from everyone and tried to disappear feels like another lifetime. So much has come since, almost all of it tragic and stressful and full of pain. But the good that's come… it's been wonderful, and for the first time, Melinda can see that she helped create that. She made something good when she thought she was capable of nothing but death.

So she turns to the friend who fought to keep her alive and lets her see it… the depth of the truth in the words she speaks next.

"I'm ready."

When they say good-bye, it's like it usually is… no idea how long it will be before they can talk let alone see one another. But Melinda and Natasha both feel the difference from the last time. Their worlds are more dangerous than ever, but they are also filled with possibility.

It's different and new and terrifying. But there is the one thing that never changes.

"Good luck with your duckling," Nat says as she climbs back in the plane. "I'll Prague you if I need you."

"I have a feeling you can handle this recovery without me," Melinda quips. "Just don't get lost."

There's one last eye roll between them, then May watches for a moment as her friend heads off to fight for the family she's found. Once the quinjet is airborne, Melinda turns and heads deep into the Playground, back to the family that needs her… to the family that she needs in return.


End file.
